fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Febail
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Faval |game = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen = Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia |class = Bow Fighter}} Faval (ファバル Fabaru) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Briggid, and the brother of Patty. He is the inheritor of the holy Yewfelle, which is passed down to him from his mother. He works as a mercenary for Bloom in Chapter 8, but Patty manages to convince him into joining Seliph's army. He will inherit the dukedom of Jungby if he does not inherit his father's homeland. His substitute character is Asaello. Personality Much like his sister, Faval has taken up several heavy responsibilities throughout the course of his life. Faval is observed to be a compassionate and caring youth, as can be seen from the immense love he has for the orphans he took under his wing. He is also rather protective of his sister and his long-lost mother, Briggid, and will, without hesitation, turn aggressive, should anyone dare to mock their good names. In Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *'Father:' Arden | Bow Fighter | Ulir |9 |44 |16 |1 |14 |14 |15 |12 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Ambush | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Azel | Bow Fighter | Ulir Fala |9 |41 |10 |7 |14 |18 |15 |9 |1 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Alec | Bow Fighter | Ulir |9 |41 |13 |1 |18 |16 |17 |10 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Awareness | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Claud | Bow Fighter | Ulir Blaggi |9 |38 |10 |5 |14 |16 |18 |8 |5 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Jamka | Bow Fighter | Ulir |9 |44 |16 |0 |14 |16 |18 |11 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Continue Charge | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Dew | Bow Fighter | Ulir |9 |38 |14 |1 |18 |18 |20 |12 |1 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Bargain | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Noish | Bow Fighter | Ulir |9 |43 |15 |1 |16 |14 |15 |12 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Critical Charge | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Finn | Bow Fighter | Ulir |9 |42 |13 |1 |18 |16 |21 |11 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Prayer | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Beowolf | Bow Fighter | Ulir |9 |43 |15 |0 |18 |16 |15 |10 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Charge | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Holyn | Bow Fighter | Ulir Odo |9 |46 |13 |1 |21 |16 |14 |11 |1 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Midayle | Bow Fighter | Ulir |9 |40 |13 |1 |16 |18 |15 |10 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Charge | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Levn | Bow Fighter | Ulir Forseti |9 |42 |11 |5 |18 |19 |16 |9 |1 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Continue Critical | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lex | Bow Fighter | Ulir Neir |9 |43 |15 |1 |15 |15 |16 |13 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Ambush Elite | Bow - | Silver Bow Inherited Items |} Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |155% |65% |15% |25% |30% |75% |50% |7% |} *'Father:' Azel |135% |25% |50% |35% |60% |85% |30% |12% |} *'Father:' Alec |135% |45% |15% |55% |40% |95% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Claud |125% |25% |40% |35% |40% |105% |30% |32% |} *'Father:' Jamka |155% |65% |10% |25% |40% |105% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Dew |115% |55% |20% |55% |50% |105% |50% |12% |} *'Father:' Noish |145% |55% |15% |45% |30% |85% |50% |7% |} *'Father:' Finn |135% |45% |15% |55% |40% |115% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |145% |55% |10% |55% |40% |85% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Holyn |175% |45% |15% |95% |40% |85% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Midayle |125% |45% |15% |45% |50% |75% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Levn |135% |25% |40% |55% |70% |85% |30% |12% |} *'Father:' Lex |155% |55% |15% |35% |30% |85% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Sniper *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 Conversations In Chapter 8, Patty can recruit Faval by speaking to him. In Chapter 8, Faval may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 9, Faval may speak to Patty, and Patty will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, if neither Faval nor Lana has a lover, he may speak to her, whereupon she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana and Faval are lovers, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 0+3 *Lakche: 0+3 *Nanna: 0+3 *Phee: 0+3 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Teeny: 0+3 Overview Faval will always be able to wield the Yewfelle regardless of his father's identity. He also possesses the Pursuit skill, making him a useful unit the moment he joins Seliph's army. Etymology Faval's name is possibly derived from Febal of The Voyage of Bran, originating from Irish mythology. Gallery File:Faval TCG1.jpg|Faval, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Bow Fighter. File:Faval_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Faval, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Bow Fighter. File:Faval.jpg|Faval, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sniper. File:Faval (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Faval from the Super Tactics Book. File:FavalFE4NFManga.jpg|Faval, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:faval1.gif|Faval's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Faval as an Archer.JPG|Faval as an Bow Fighter. File:Faval as a Sniper.JPG|Faval as a Sniper. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters